


【索路】大海的歌

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 有隐含其他路的成分，但是唯一的双向箭头只存在在剑士与船长这两个蠢货之间。





	1. 上部

** 他醒来，觉得置身于旷野。他没有缺少什么，只是多了一个目的。**  
** 活下去。**  


  
  
【9】

  
索隆再一次踏上那片土地的时候，他已经叫不出这个岛的名字了。指引他来这里的只有娜美交给他的那个永久指针。底座已被磨损得很老旧，玻璃被仔细擦拭过，晶亮的玻璃罩下，指针稳稳地指着脚下的土地。  
娜美当时给他的时候，告诉他永久指向这座岛的指针，她只留了这一个。之后她背对着索隆看着远处的大海很久没有说话。一段不算短的沉默，直到同伴们的身影都看不见了，娜美才轻轻地叹了口气。  
“不是所有人都可以像索隆你这样坚强的。”  
娜美说着类似于这样的话，语气里却含着嫉妒：“那就只让你一个人回来吧。”  
索隆盯着她发红的眼眶，没再多说一个字。  
他们就这样告别了。所有人离开，除了他。  
  
现在索隆再一次回到当初分别的地方，不记得他到底离开了多久，三年，五年，还是十年？他睁着他仅剩的那只眼，右手无意识地摩擦着和道的剑柄。他不觉得疲惫，却无法再挪动步子，于是他只能坐下来，沉默地把指针放在沙滩上。他关于这里的记忆都停留在了当初的那个夜晚，空无一人的小岛，白色的沙，熄灭的篝火和银色的月亮。他举目四望，觉得陌生又熟悉，海水随着夜色漫上来，沾湿了他的鞋子。索隆伸出手轻轻地触碰被阳光晒得发烫的海水，是一种温柔的暖。  
在那一刻，索隆终于哭了。  
上一次关于哭泣的记忆，还是他败给了鹰眼。他的胸腔因为狰狞的剑伤而叫嚣着疼痛，他满嘴都是海水的苦味，却执拗地举起剑向他的船长发誓，那个时候的泪水滚烫而咸涩，索隆觉得呼吸困难，却用尽了全身的力气去嘶吼。他咳着血，整个人浸在耳鸣里。他视线模糊，只能看到遥远的天空。但是他知道，他的海贼王在远处看着他，睁大了眼睛，一心一意地看着他，满心满耳地等待着他的动静。  
这样就足够了。  
他吼着他不会再输了。他便在下一刻就笑得那般骄傲与欢喜。  
这样就足够了。  
现在，索隆在这静默的天地间恸哭，没有人会看见，可他却哭得那样安静，他死死地咬住自己的嘴唇直到血迹斑斑，他捂住了脸，整个人跪在柔软的沙地上，细沙留下了他挣扎痛苦的痕迹，但看起来他纹丝不动硬的像一块石头。他是那样伤心那样的绝望，以至于泪水滚滚滑落着无法停歇却无法发出一点点清晰的抽泣。  
这是一幕黑白的默剧，痛苦被无限地拉长放大接近于永恒。索隆知道他早就想这样，却迟到了太久太久。  
真是个任性的家伙。  
索隆想着，伴随着他走向尽头的生命。他扬起头，泪水未干的脸上露出笑容。  
我是如此地想念你，路飞。  
历生度死。  


  
【8】

  
在到达那座岛之前，索隆去祭拜了艾斯的坟墓。说是祭拜，索隆却连一瓶酒都没有带去。他其实已经很久没有喝酒了，当他发现无论多烈的酒都无法喝醉的时候，他便失去了喝酒的兴趣。  
他站在艾斯的墓前，望着墓碑上那个名字，Portgas·D·Ace。这是他第一次来祭拜艾斯，他航行了很久，却总是路过。  
  
他只陪着路飞来过一次，在快走到墓碑的最后被路飞支走了。于是他只能抱着剑坐在对面公园的长椅上，不知不觉就睡着了。再睁开眼睛的时候，路飞已经靠在他肩膀上，歪着头吹着鼻涕泡泡。他的手握着索隆的手，他们对面有个小孩子舔着糖果看着他们。  
“刚才那个哥哥哭得好伤心。”小孩子像是发现了什么不得了的秘密，神秘兮兮地告诉索隆。  
“嘘，我知道。”索隆用另一只手摸了摸小男孩的头，用另一只手搂紧了自己的船长。  
  
所以这其实是索隆第一次实实在在地站在艾斯的墓前，这其实只是一块石头，却有人因为上面篆刻的名字，一边哭一边笑成了傻子。艾斯的佩刀不知道被谁维护得闪闪发亮，他的帽子在风中烈烈抖动，帽带时不时地击打在石块上发出哒哒哒的声响。火拳与白胡子的墓碑周围堆满了各色的花，有的还沾着露水在怒放，有的却开始泛黄枯萎。只有白胡子的旗帜，以黑白肃穆的颜色，刺穿了寂寥的苍穹。没有人会在这样的墓前不驻足凝望，也没有人愿意在这里长久地停留。  
索隆对于路飞这个哥哥艾斯的印象很淡，他们只有一面之缘，在阿拉巴斯坦的边境，匆匆一聚再匆匆别过，对方带着嚣张耀眼的笑和傲然于这海上的火之能力。索隆站在墓前，沉默着，他试着想起艾斯，结果更多地想起路飞弯起嘴角向他叙述的样子。路飞说到这个哥哥的时候，难得地带着一种纯粹依赖与仰望的姿态，他手舞足蹈地形容艾斯的强大和坏脾气，说起他捉弄自己的事情还会带着生气的嘟嘴，可是总在最后笑起来。在漫无边际的海上，他的船长就坐在自己的特等席上，逆着光，在索隆的虹膜上烙下一个淡金色的剪影。  
“艾斯他啊，是个温柔的好哥哥。”  
索隆想到这里的时候，猛地笑了起来。那一声短促哼笑就那样自然而然地振动声带，溢出唇边，冷冰冰地砸到了艾斯的墓前。  
“温柔的哥哥啊……”索隆轻轻地说着，又像是在自言自语。他的思绪没有停歇，各种色泽的记忆就像一块块撕扯得不规则的剪贴画，被胡乱地摊开，铺满了他的世界。他没有办法阻止回忆，因为他没有办法阻止自己不想路飞。  
草帽海贼团没有失去他们的船长，但是他们的船长却失去了自己的哥哥，而这一切发生的时候，没有人陪伴着他。他们只能拥抱两年后的路飞，直面那显而易见却已经结疤定型的伤口，他们拥抱他，却小心翼翼地不敢触碰他内心最大的伤口，因为没有人敢保证再一次的触碰不会让那里鲜血横流。索隆再也没有听到路飞提起自己的哥哥，他只能看到路飞笑闹的时候更加肆意开心，破坏的时候更加妄为张狂。船上几乎无法忍受路飞莫名其妙的沉默，一旦他们的船长一个人坐在特等席上，索隆可以发誓，整艘船都充斥了大家小心试探的呼吸。大家等待着，等待着路飞在不知道什么时候转过头来一脸傻笑。  
“啊，我饿了。什么时候吃饭？”  
于是金色头发的厨师做饭比以前更加的殷勤了，罗宾更加长久的在甲板上看书，娜美把画图的书桌正对了窗口，布鲁克不厌其烦地说着各种冷笑话，他的乐曲再也不会停歇，乌索普和乔巴三天两头就要拉着路飞去看弗兰奇表演机器人。  
可没有人在路飞沉默的时候，走到他身边，掰过他的身子去看他的脸。  
索隆总在这个时候，站在路飞的身后，他直挺挺地站着，插着手。那是距离路飞最近的一个位置。索隆挡住了大家大部分的视线，而所有人都默认了索隆划出的界限。  
他们的船长不需要怜悯和同情，安慰唏嘘的话语也并不能改变历史。那么就让他一个人偷偷地哭泣吧，我们都假装没有发现他颤抖的身影和吸鼻子的气声。等到他回头的时候，他只会看到我们，我们就在他身边，触手可及。  
  
_ 我的弟弟就拜托你们照顾了。_  
  
索隆最后深深地看了一眼那块墓碑，头也不回地走了。  
“不谢。”他背着身朝着墓碑挥了挥手，“愿再也不见。”

  
  
【7】

  
索隆在成为大剑豪后，意识到鹰眼过去的人生是如何的寂寞无聊。世界第一对于一个人来说其实没有任何的意义。他无法带给你饱腹感，也无法让你觉得愉悦。到最后，索隆听到有人指着他喊：“看呐，那就是罗罗诺亚·索隆，世界的大剑豪。”而他茫然地看过去，对方是赞叹亦或是挑衅，在他眼里没有任何的区别。  
真奇怪呐，在过去明明是那样渴望被世人所承认的。  
罗罗诺亚的生命突然止歇了，宛如一滴墨迹滴落在白色的宣纸上，却没有散开，而凝固在了最初的一点。  
那一点是什么呢？索隆想着就觉得心脏一阵阵的钝痛。他狠狠地抽出和道，奋力地挥舞着，剑锋划破天空发出清啸，地上的落叶和碎石块被卷起轻盈的如一只只蝶，却又在飞到半空的时候碎成了粉末，索隆持续地舞着，越舞越快，他有着这个世界上最锋利的剑，有着最沉定的心，他的身姿有力而轻捷不输于自己的师傅。鬼彻，轰鸣的野兽，嗜血狂妄。秋水，属于暗夜的魔，骄傲躁动。和道一文字，谦和温柔，君临天下。三把剑划出三千世界，此界之内，吾为主宰，不灭不歇。索隆露出一个桀骜的笑容，一切都好像回到了他青年的时代。他闭上了仅有的那只眼睛，风夹裹着万事万物在他身边流淌。曲臂，翻转，横斩，刺挑，侧身，落定。他可以斩断风，也可以柔得不伤一点尘埃。这是让世人折服膜拜的力量，在呼吸间就能妄定生死。  
“索隆好厉害啊！不愧是大剑豪啊！”  
什么人这样欢呼着，用那糯米团子一样黏糊糊的语气。  
“喂，不要撒娇啊！”索隆没好气地笑着，“这样哪里有海贼王的样子，我说你啊……”  
三剑归鞘，索隆转过身子，脸上还带着来不及隐藏的宠溺。他的身后没有任何人，刚刚被搅乱的风贴着平地惶恐地越过他，各种破碎的树叶花瓣慢慢地一片片向地面凋落。索隆向那里走了几步，又生生地顿住。他保持着紧闭双眼的姿态，努力去抓住那稍纵即逝的残影。  
黑发的少年，黄色的草帽，红黑的船长袍松松垮垮地压在他的肩膀上，他看起来总是那么瘦弱，却意外地能够背负起超乎想象的重担。他坐在石阶上，一条腿跷在另一条腿上，手啪啪啪地拍着石板，眼睛却黑的发亮。  
好厉害啊索隆！  
索隆当然是最棒的啦！  
哦哦哦，这个也看起来好厉害！  
索隆睁开了眼睛，这里只有他一个人，已经很久很久了。  
他的头发已经泛白，脸孔也不如年轻时那样凶神恶煞。他低头看向自己的双手，握紧再张开，可以看到厚厚的茧子和纠结纵横的经脉。他静静地望着虚空的一点，年老的他望着他年轻的船长。  
路飞笑了起来，一如往昔，眯起眼睛就会看不清表情，于是只有快乐，漫无边际的快乐。  
**要去找你了。**  
索隆掏出那个永久指针，反光里依稀是自己苍老的笑容。  
在距离海贼王消失的多年后，大剑豪也离开了他长久停留的岛。

  
  
【6】

  
人们后来把大剑豪罗罗诺亚定居的岛称为“日不落岛”，而其实索隆只是很偶然地路过了那里。  
那一个很普通的春岛，绿草盖了大部分的土地，各种奇怪的叫不出名字的植物肆意生长。索隆航行到这里，不自觉地踏上了这片土地。草柔软地承接了他疲惫的步伐，他扬起头，风包裹着他。他张开双臂，任由自己仰躺下去，草尖刺到了他的脸，一只蝴蝶慌乱地绕着他打了个圈。他闭上眼睛，阳光的热度停留在眼皮上，暖而沉。  
这里的太阳永远不会落下，所以没有人居住。但是索隆就这样结束了航行。  
  
草帽众自从分别后，就保持着一种微妙而默契的联系。他们几乎不见面，却总有机会知道对方的消息：娜美的航海图在伟大航路的每个角落流传；乌索普成为了武器设计商，但是他把所有技术都卖给了弗兰奇的造船厂，自己更乐衷于和布鲁克一起环游世界，每到一处，骨头开着他的演唱会，乌索普就向孩子们讲述他和海贼王一起航行的故事；乔巴回到冬之国，他写的医书免费的为每个人所使用；而山治回到了巴拉迪，那里现在是整个海洋最著名的一家餐厅。  
再后来，索隆收到了罗宾寄来的历史正文，是她的手稿，这份东西因为它的绝无仅有而在整个世界价值连城。当年他们在拉夫德鲁为路飞加冕，王座的财富列表上自有历史的真相。消息在第一时间就传遍了世界的每个角落，世界政府被冲击得摇摇欲坠，仅仅是历史正文被发现这个消息，就撼动了天龙人的地位，革命军借机向政府全面开战。可是战争最终没有彻底洗牌整个世界，谈判很快就促成了，权力重新分配，一切的一切熟悉得如同昨日的轮回，革命军开始分裂，每天都有新的势力宣布加入战争，有人臣服有人反抗，人民终是棋子。  
世界没有为找到One Piece的海贼王而喝彩，却因为历史正文的出现而掀起了轩然大波，真相成为人们最常提起的词汇又被轻易地忘记，世界和平了太久，争夺者饥渴得发疯，他们只想抓住一切可以称之为借口的东西。索隆还记得路飞那个时候的样子，他就站在甲板上，望着蓝色的大海，风扬起他黑色的头发，他难得没有笑，默默地望着罗宾交给他的正文手稿。这份东西现在有着不可估量的价值，他可以交换到一切想要的东西，财富，权力，领土，军队。罗宾说，这个是属于海贼王的。于是所有人都望着路飞，无论他选择了怎样的道路，每个人都做好了誓死奉陪的准备。可是，路飞把手稿还给了罗宾，他没有翻看一字，却在交还给罗宾的时候说：“你真不愧是最厉害的历史学家”。  
“我们还有六圈。”路飞深吸了一口气，他又变回了他们熟悉的样子，心无旁骛地笑着，向往冒险，享受自由，“走吧，小的们！”  
大家都笑起来，尤其是罗宾。此后，再没有人听说过历史正文的其他消息。  
“其实路飞比谁都聪明。”罗宾在一个夜晚这样告诉索隆，“我很庆幸这样的我能被允许追随如此的他。”  
草帽团解散后，罗宾通过龙公布了历史文本最核心的部分，以此换得了奥哈拉的重建，之后她就消失了。草帽团的人都知道罗宾还活着，但是却没有人知道她到底在哪里。她似乎是在草帽团解散后消失得最彻底的人。索隆翻看着那份手稿，发现手稿后面附带了罗宾的航海日记，详细记录了她上船后每天发生的事情。通过罗宾的眼睛看过去的那段时光，恍惚的有一种陌生的感觉。他们路过的风景，他们纵情撒欢的宴会，他们追追逐逐的笑闹，他们鲜血淋漓的战斗，他们流下的泪与扬起的笑。在罗宾的文字里，路飞和索隆在一起，那样的形影不离，那些悄悄传递的眼神，那些午后靠在一起昏睡的时光，那向对方伸出的手和交握在一起的力量，那潜藏在相视目光中，永远没有说出口的话。一些被长久忽视的东西，就像落下沙漏的细沙，闪着时间的光，刺痛了索隆的眼，他看得眼睛发酸，却停不下自己翻阅的手，他在字里行间想起路飞的样子，一切变得模糊起来，只有那笑容，越发清晰地回荡在脑海里。路飞的样子从来没有变化过，他好像一直就是那么个傻呵呵的少年，所有人都在改变，而他却定格在了那里，仰着他那张青春年少的脸，笑得没心没肺，龇牙咧嘴。娜美曾经抱怨路飞好像不会老一样，真是个被时间之神宠爱的怪物，现在想来是多么可怕的预言。  
  
请把他带给我们的海贼王。  
罗宾在最后一行里这样写着。

  
  
【5】

  
在定居前索隆一个人在海上漂流了很久，他一度非常抗拒回到陆地上。当双脚踏上厚实土地的时候，他的心总是不安地跳动，所以他选择了漂流。  
一切就像最初的时候：一艘船。漫无边际的海。保持活着。一个人。  
后来有一天，他收到了弗兰奇寄给他的小船，那个家伙现在已经是举世闻名的造船工，可是据说常常不务正业，喜欢做各种奇怪的东西。那艘船就那样莫名其妙地出现在索隆眼前，是最最普通的式样，但是索隆看到的第一眼就认了出来。  
  
记得你以前说过和路飞刚出海时坐的木质帆船大概就是这个样子吧。啊，由超级super的我做出来的船当然也是超~级~的~super！完全不用担心能源枯竭或者迷路哦！（拇指）  
（潮湿而被划掉的字迹）总之，要好好地航行啊，你个混蛋。  
  
索隆抖了抖那张贴在船头的便签，皱巴巴的一张纸，也许是被海水打湿又干了的缘故吧。最后一行字之前原本还写着些什么，却都被用力的涂黑抹掉现在已经完全看不出来一开始到底写的是什么。索隆揉了揉自己的脖子：看来是被大家所担心了吧，这样想着内心泛起小小的愧疚与无奈，他提起剑从自己那老旧不堪的木筏上一步跨上了小船，船微微下沉，轻轻地摇晃起来。索隆轻抚木船的边沿，船身慢慢地稳定下来，他没有明确的目的地，于是随意地拨了拨暗藏在船头的指航针。船发出轻质的机械音，随后缓缓地开动起来。索隆整个人躺下来，枕着自己的胳膊，眼前是广阔高远的天空，耳边是轻舔船身的海浪。他闭上眼睛，于是困倦带着他深深地沉了下去。  
  
当天空满是橙色的云的时候，索隆才醒来。他发现身边停着一艘黄色的潜水艇，上头的标志是那熟悉的笑脸。索隆按了按有些微微抽痛的太阳穴，但还是坐了起来。有人早已经坐在潜水艇盖子上等他，不知道他坐了多久，落日的余晖把他的影子拖得很长。他还是戴着那顶斑点毛绒帽子，长长的武士刀架在肩膀上，双手随意搭着。对方收回远望的目光，黑色的眼眶看起来看阴鸷非常。  
“哟，罗罗诺亚。”对方挥了挥手。  
而索隆回答特拉法尔加·罗的只是一成不变的沉静目光。  
  
两个男人，一个是世界第一的大剑豪，一个是四皇之首。  
罗站起来，居高临下地望着绿发的剑士，他看人总是带着一种自以为是的傲气，让人觉得讨厌却无法逃避。沉默比预想得还要漫长，最后还是罗先笑起来，声音一瞬间浸透着无奈与疲惫。  
“草帽当家的剑士，真是个不可爱的人。”  
罗反掌招出room的时候，索隆依旧是一副懒洋洋的样子，随后他们就到了一个奇怪的空间里，声音，气味，流动感，什么都消失了。罗用自己的能力创造出一个方寸之地，他还是和过去一样的狡猾与多疑。索隆听过很多关于他的事迹，比如曾经有一段时间疯狂地在后半段肆虐，把所有无人的岛屿都归为自己的地界，比如一夜之间烧了海军总部的资料库，熊熊烈火灼红了暗夜的天，比如在风头鼎盛的时候，突然沉寂消失，毫不在乎自己的地界被他人侵占掠夺。  
索隆想着这些，看着对面的罗。对方冲他眨了眨眼睛：  
“他在哪里？”  
索隆笑了起来，在常人看来他其实只是撇了撇嘴角，但罗知道那是一个满含嘲讽的笑意，他感觉到自己的怒意在胸中凝结，他捏紧了拳头。  
“草帽当家的，在哪里？”  
索隆这时候看向他的目光已经带上了怜悯，一丝阴霾在罗的眼睛里散开。他出手的时候，整个空间发出凄厉的怒吼，索隆用剑柄架住了他的刀刃，剑气在四壁击打，这让他们的脸上都留下了血痕。他们不再说话，只是一味的搏杀，两个人似乎在长久的沉寂后，终于寻回了兴奋感，他们太需要一个可以势均力敌的对手。  
他们现在比过去每个时刻都更像一个海贼。  
他们嗜血，他们渴望争斗，他们无惧超越，不迷恋美，也不相信善良，唯一可以依赖的只有自己手握的力量。不会因为伤害了别人而难过，也不会因为什么可笑的理由而停下脚步。  
反正，不会有人来阻止他们了。  
终于可以揍一揍这个目中无人的家伙了。  
两个人同时这么想着。  
悲哀地快感着。  
  
正义感，志向，野心，良知，同情心，好奇，探求欲，追逐，冒险情结，理智，依赖，信任，信仰，成就感，满足，眷恋，迷恋，喜欢，爱。  
没有了。  
不要了。  
不在乎了。  
罗舞剑的样子，成了一个真正的狂徒。他鄙弃自己的癫狂却没有一点办法。他执着得太久了，如果要继续走下去，就只能把其他一点点地剥离丢下。  
他们打得伤痕累累，却都露出了畅快的笑容。血的气味弥漫开来，剑身热的发烫，空间摇晃着却坚固如铁，没有人停下来，血滴洒在地上，幻化出疯狂的图腾，他们的眼神不复清明，状若鬼魔。不知道是谁发出的长啸，像是把内心的压抑嘶吼出来。剑与剑的摩擦发出耀眼的火星，映得他们的眸子闪闪发亮。血液在他们的身上流淌，却无法减弱一点点的速度。随着一声清脆的声响，两把剑被击飞嵌进了地下，同一时间，索隆的另一把剑架上了罗的脖子，而罗的手也按上了索隆的心脏。  
“我会挖出你的心，或者其他任何地方，只要能找到我要的答案。”  
索隆深深地吸了一口气，身上修罗的气息在一瞬间散去。他缓缓放下手臂，剑沉重的砸在地上。罗眯着眼睛注视着他。  
“你知道的。”  
索隆突然说，眼睛越过罗落在未知的地方，嗓音空洞却持续不断地说着：  
“你其实早就知道了，你只是不想承认。”  
“就像其他人，他们其实都知道的。”  
“可是你们却还找各种各样的借口，堂而皇之地安慰自己你们不知道。”  
“看，新的海贼王消失了，他的船员也不知道他在哪里？哦，可是他的大剑豪或许知道……”  
“所以……”索隆收回目光，“你如果真想知道的话，那么路飞……”  
罗像是被什么蜇伤了一样，悚然地收回手，他甚至后退几步来躲开索隆的声音。在那一刻，索隆看他的眼神就像一个王者望着自己的手下败将，自负而孤独。但出乎他的意料，罗在最初的退缩后，又毫不犹豫地迎上了目光，他站定，又一次的看向索隆。他认真地望着他，像是要寻找出一丝丝扳回局势的蛛丝马迹。  
“那你为什么还在这里？”  
“因为……他说……要‘活下去’。”  
索隆说得很平静，但罗被这样的回答夺去了所有的力气。他终于靠着墙壁慢慢地坐下来，笑声从他的喉间溢出，先是轻微的哼气，到最后变成了放声的大笑。他咳着血，却笑得停不下来，他整个身子都在颤动，弓起背，死死地攥着拳头。索隆在这个时候，目睹了罗的老去，就像是一棵树，明明已经到了干枯叶落的年龄，却依旧维持着挺立的姿态，然后突然之间，某个时刻，他颤动了，从内在开始，逐步老去。罗再直起身子的时候，他的眼神不再犀利充满斗意，那种眼神索隆很熟悉，因为他也总是从自己的倒影里看到这样的眼神，疲倦的，慵懒的，别无所求的。  
“有这样任性的船长真是头疼啊。”  
“托他的福，海贼的时代可以延续下去。人们总是需要一个目的去追寻的。”  
“One Piece也好，草帽路飞也好。他和罗杰才是最狡猾的人呢。”  
“啊，啊……好可惜，真的是，无论如何都想再见他一面的。”  
“对那样的家伙，大概不是喜欢什么的……啊，大概是觉得，有他在的世界，才变得比较有意思一点。”  
“我啊，其实拜访过草帽家的其他人了，你们这样一群人呐，真是一个比一个恶劣。”  
罗说得很慢，却絮絮叨叨地越说越多，他好像憋了很久，必须在这里一吐为快。  
“刚见到的他的时候，就在想，这么一个没有脑子的家伙到底是怎么当上船长的，这样想的话，就会忍不住好奇地去研究他。现在想来，这真是他天生造就的陷阱，那样的家伙，越靠近越会不由自主的沉迷。等到意识到什么的时候，即使揪着他质问，他也不会明白自己到底犯了多大的过错。”  
“这就是人类吧，自己没有的东西，要么就占有，要么就毁掉……总之啊，总得看得到才行。”  
“说起来……火拳才是最残忍的人吧。”  
“嘿，你知道那个时候路飞的状态么，那么痛，那么绝望，我们整个船的人都架不住他，他身上的绷带根本绑不住，因为一定会被他扯掉。”  
“他就那样放肆地哭着，眼里谁也看不见，喊着艾斯的名字或者叫着哥哥。”  
“你知道么？我的每个船员身上，都溅过草帽当家的血。”  
说到这里的时候，罗又笑出声来，在索隆的目光投向他的时候，他冲着他摊开手掌，“我当时就用这双手死死地摁住他，我那个时候总觉得，火拳也许在什么地方看着我们……”  
“死的时候，其实舍不得吧！”  
“即使是一闪而过的念头也好，肯定想过就带着路飞一起死掉算了。”  
“可还是得强迫自己做个好哥哥呢。”  
“可以那样毫不顾忌就去死掉的家伙……我是，绝对不会让他如愿的。这样想着，即使草帽当家的闹得再凶，咬得再狠，我也绝对要把他救下来。”  
罗缓和了一下自己的呼吸，却很享受说这些，语音里带着一丝炫耀的语气。  
“身上留着路飞当时咬的伤口哦，就像一头濒死的小兽一样。”  
“伤口到现在也无法消掉呢。哈，大概是因为我是个变态吧。”  
“这些你都不知道吧，罗罗诺亚·索隆。”  
“你看，这就是我和路飞独享的秘密。”  
“总得要和别人区别开来才好。”  
“如果不能被那个家伙记住的话……就太不甘心了……”  
“结盟也好，一起挑四皇也好……那个家伙，根本就是一个傻瓜罢了。”  
“别人对他到底存了怎样的欲念，是善是恶？他到底是怎样去感知的完全不能摸清楚。”  
“完全无知的去相信了别人啊，可是却总是能信对人……”  
“到底是一开始就选对了人，还是把人诱惑成值得信赖的人呢？”  
“啊……说诱惑什么的，也太抬高那个笨蛋了……”  
“你真的了解他么？”  
罗问这句话的时候很认真，却不等回答先移开了目光：“……喂，不要用这样的眼神看我呀。”他摇了摇头，脸色平静下来，他和索隆的呼吸都趋于缓和，“你占据了他身边唯一的位置。所以，理所当然的，被他无所顾忌的任性伤害的，也只能是你了啊。”  
罗终于站了起来，刚才的癫狂与失控，都在他挥手间消失无踪。  
“你啊……实在是太宠溺他了。”  
罗拾起自己的剑，又把索隆的剑丢给他。他认真地擦干净嘴角的血，轻松地整了整衣服。他再次变得漫不经心，悠闲地把一切都置于掌控。结界消失，索隆还是坐在那艘小木船上，而罗跳上了自己的潜水艇。  
那些压抑的嘶吼，那些绝望的争斗，那些歇斯底里的笑，都被留在了那个破碎的空间里。罗还是那个骄傲的，自负的，狡猾的特拉法尔加，世界上最不愿意吃亏的四皇，也许因为输掉了自己的心，才要榨取别人的一切来填充自己。  
“果然是要知道了答案才能死心啊。”罗吊儿郎当的扛着剑一步步走回潜水艇，“找个岛停下来吧，罗罗诺亚，不管如何的流浪，你的心都别无居处了。”  
  


  
【4】

  
当新一代的海贼王消失的消息被人们所知晓的时候，草帽团已经悄无声息的解散了，所以其实大家并没有意识到他们口中的传奇早就成为了历史。人们纷纷争相把自己听到的故事奉为真实：  
传说海贼王留下了一个惊天的秘密，而这个秘密就留在伟大航路的某处。  
传说海贼王就在伟大航路的某处，正在招募新的船员，要去寻找比One Piece更大的宝藏。  
传说海贼王戴着的那顶帽子里有一份神奇的藏宝图，里面记载了世间最强兵器的位置。  
传说海贼王找到了不老泉，他将永远存在在这个世间，向任何一个海上的幸运儿透露他的秘密。  
沉寂多日的大海重回喧闹，海贼时代再次繁盛起来，一方面是同时代的超新星们突然有了兴致，在海上划分势力范围，一方面是厌倦了陆上争斗的人们期盼在海上寻求慰藉。  
宝藏？冒险？自由还是其他，世间的流言千千万万，就像上一代的海贼王一样，路飞的消失代表着一个更大的希望。  
  
  
索隆坐在甲板上，他现在类似于鹰眼一样地生活着，饿了就随便踏上路过的任意船只，吃饱了就再要一艘小船离开。当然遇到不顺眼的就随手砍掉。  
成为大剑豪后，战斗不复从前那样的惨烈。索隆却依旧怀念血的味道，血并不能带给他快感，却让他感觉真实。路飞曾经说他身上有血的味道，索隆不置可否。  
可是神奇的，路飞身上从来没有过血的味道。这其实是一件非常不可思议的事情。他比任何人都要更加努力的战斗，也比任何人承受着更大的伤痛，索隆已经习惯了在每次战斗后去亲吻路飞惨兮兮的脸。索隆想这个傻瓜并不明白自己的每个吻里包含了什么。他只是把这当做伙伴们间一种友好抚慰的方式，这和罗宾会轻柔地拍拍他的头，乔巴会窝在路飞怀里蹭他的下巴一样没有多大的区别。  
但是索隆知道，他的每个吻里包含了多少的歉疚与不甘。他想要守护路飞，却又明白路飞是强大到不需要自己守护的存在。所以只能这样，站在他身边。  
索隆和路飞。一起战斗，一起受伤，一起流血。  
路飞身边的位置，不容许任何人抢夺。  
这就是大剑豪最不为人知的野心。  
  
这次的情况有点好笑，他打劫到了“草帽海贼团”。  
其实遇到冒牌货也不是一两回了。大剑豪即使一边打架一边走神，也轻松搞定了一切。他无趣地咂咂嘴，指挥着手下败将们献上最烈的酒。他接过就仰头喝下，酒水顺着他的嘴角流下来，还不够烈，他有些生气，一屁股坐在甲板上。索隆把剑挂回腰上，他拍了拍身边的位置，示意假路飞坐过来。  
一众冒牌货其实都已经战战兢兢地跪在地上磕头求饶了。索隆有些不耐烦的一个眼刀丢了过去：“闭嘴。”  
于是再无人多说半句。“假路飞”其实基本已经陷入半晕的状态，他好不容易才挪到“真大剑豪”身边。  
“海上日子感觉怎么样？”  
“呃……”  
“好歹已经是海贼王了嘛，应该没遇到太难搞的对手了吧？”  
“我们以后一定不会再招摇撞骗了，我保证……”  
“真的遇到找麻烦的也不要一个人冲在前面，嘛，虽然你就是个自说自话的家伙……”  
“那个，罗罗诺亚先生……”  
“呐，路飞，你不要说话，好好地听我说。我啊，其实有很多话想要告诉你。”  
“……”  
“其实告别后，我有很长的一段时间，并不知道要干什么。一度我非常的恨你，但是却不知道要怎样地恨你，于是我只能恨我自己。我恨我自己居然真的被你诱惑了，才会选择活下去，尝试没有你的世界。人啊，大概真的比自己预想的要更加希望活下去。每个人求死的机会只有一次，一旦错失了就再也无法死去。我想你一定早就看透了这个规律，所以最后那一晚你才会故意让我陪着你，不然我一定可以更有信心去死掉。为什么是我？我其实一直在问自己这个问题。没有答案，你做的很多事情，其实我都无法理解。但是我想，如果那一晚你选择了别人，我大概会完全无法忍受……啊，一定是这样的。所以就这样吧。很好。”  
索隆这样说着，甚至笑了一下，他不知道为什么有点意识不清，脑袋里糊成一团，他浑身发烫，喉咙疼地要裂开，却真地感觉到路飞就在身边，他们像往常一样肩并肩坐着，路飞小巧的肩膀就顶在他的肩窝里。只不过现在喋喋不休的是自己，而路飞则安静地睁着那双黑色的眼睛，他轻飘飘地笑起来，歪着头，像是在催促索隆继续说下去。于是索隆毫不犹豫地干掉了手里的酒，他维持着直挺挺的姿势，因为现在路飞已经靠在了他的肩膀上，他能感觉到路飞身上淡淡的海洋的气息以及衣服上阳光烤晒后的芬芳。他很想摸一摸路飞的头发，但是最终没有抬起手臂。  
“刚开始的时候，最怕自己醒过来吧。因为一旦清醒就得面对没有你的世界，不是说他多么的糟糕，只是因为这个世界除了没有你之外没有任何的改变，这才是最难以忍受的部分。为什么这个世界还没有崩塌，而我为什么又可以如此完整无缺地活着？我从来没想过离开你之后，我的生活该遵循怎样的轨迹去继续。这样的事情没法想象，可你就直接把我推到了这样的世界里，笑嘻嘻地说‘没关系，索隆会越来越好的。’你知道吗，从有你的世界一步跨到没有你的世界，心会在一瞬间空掉，灵魂被关在有你的地方，而肉体独活。仓皇而逃。真的，我想那我只能逃开了，我得隔绝和你有关的一切事情，一点一滴都不能再听到。以此来保证，我能按照你说的，活下去。”  
“可是不行，见鬼的，这样只会让我想你想得发疯，你能想象吗？除了想你其他什么事情都做不了，于是就干耗着，灵魂和肉体在不同的世界里叫嚣挣扎，每天都觉得在被一点一点地撕裂。可是即使这样，我也在庆幸，遭遇这一切的，是我而不是你。”  
“你就是这样，每次告别都要笑着，说着那些让人没法拒绝的话，独断妄为的可怕。你真的是恶魔之子啊，我看你第一眼的时候就知道，你可以对伙伴掏心掏肺，为我们舍命也无所谓，可是你从来不去背负寂寞的痛苦，是的，你才是最害怕孤独的人，于是把等待和寂寞丢给我们，说着任性的话，做着最危险的事情，当年在罗格镇你快要死的时候是这样，每次战斗的时候也是这样的，你把生命当做一件随时可以交换的事物，对此毫不在乎。我其实很想问你是不是知道了幽灵岛的事情……大概是感觉到了吧，总觉得那之后的一段时间里，你总是在生闷气，即使你就在我身边，我也寻不到你的眼睛，一转身就会找不到你。你不和我走在一起，也不让我干任何事，那个时候就觉得你一定偷偷准备报复我……可是很快到了香波地群岛，于是我也再没有机会和你解释什么。”  
“我不会死的，路飞。真的，那个时候即使答应了熊换你的命，我也清楚地感觉到自己不会死，我啊，一定会因为执念而活下去。想着不能让你担心，想着不能让你哭，就要从地狱里爬回来找你。”  
“呵……现在想来你一定已经看透了这个，所以才会狡猾的利用了这一切。所有这一切其实是你的报复么？是不是一个恶作剧，你出来，我发誓我不会砍了你。真的。”  
索隆晃了晃头，他终于伸出手去摸了摸肩头路飞的脸，明明只触到虚空却露出笑容，他感觉到有人把刀剑架到了他的脖子上，他却累得睁不开眼，于是干脆倒在了甲板上，他还是含含糊糊地说着，声音大概只有自己能够听到：  
“我后来遇到了雷利，遇到了鹰眼，遇到了香克斯，遇到了甚平，总之就是很多认识你，认识我，认识我们的人。大概是他们也在找我吧，我把你的事情告诉了他们，大家都很沉默，随后他们都走了。大概除了离开也不知道该怎么办。我记得他们走时看我的眼神，他们从我身上看到了过去的自己。命运就是一场场轮回，总能遇到似曾相识的风景，但是又清清楚楚地明白一切已经过去，自己的辉煌尘埃落定，而其他的欢愉也好，痛苦也好，随着时间慢慢沉淀，藏在心里，再在别人身上邂逅的时候，才发觉已经过去了那么久。雷利说，总会习惯的，因为如果没有死去，那么除了习惯没有别的办法。”  
“路飞啊……我总是梦不见你，你到底在哪里？”  
索隆终于要睡去了，他听到周围响起打斗的声音，但是他懒得搭理。  
  
  
索隆寻回意识，其实是被熟悉的嘲笑声吵醒的。圈圈眉的厨子就坐在正对着自己的椅子上，他嘴巴里叼着烟，头发遮住一半的脸颊，手撑着下巴笑非笑地看着自己。  
“是迷幻剂哦，大剑豪阁下，你真是弱爆了。”  
动刀动腿的一番打架招呼自然是免不了的，打了一阵子又不约而同地停下来，厨子有些尴尬地笑了笑，索隆垮着眉收了刀剑。  
索然无味。  
好像没有了谁在旁边咋咋呼呼地看热闹就一点意思也没有。  
  
“其实如果……的话，和绿藻头你大概是能成为好朋友的。”  
“哼，多日不见了，你倒是乐观了不少。”  
“你还是皮痒是不是！”  
结果还是没有打成。  
他们坐在船舱里，船身起起伏伏，恍惚有种什么都没变的错觉。金发的厨师跷着二郎腿，脸上是似有若无的笑，绿头发的剑士坐在床上，手撑在膝盖上。阳光倾泻下来，在地板上留下十字的暗影，海浪声此起彼伏地流动着，填补着所有静谧的空白。  
索隆保持着那个姿势一直没有动，而山治也只是盯着船窗发呆。  
那些隐藏在话语尾声里的字句，心知肚明，却无人问津。  
“其实我想问……”  
索隆没有看山治的脸，却微微点了点头。  
“路飞走之前，是不是和你说了什么？”  
像是有人把时间都停住了。  
“…………没有。”  
索隆这样回答的时候，两个人都是一愣。山治大概是想说什么，猛地站起来还撞倒了椅子，但最终他还是坐了下来。  
他狠狠地摁灭了烟蒂，却又迫不及待地点燃了一根新的。  
他再扬起脸的时候，索隆发现山治在笑，是真的在笑，看不见眼睛，笑得毫无保留。  
“即使你是骗我的，我也相信了。”山治说话声音大得刺耳，“我只能相信你，我必须去相信。”他站起来，门被大力的推开，咸涩的海风灌进船舱。  
“不然，我不会仅仅做不出菜。”  
  
之后他们再没有过多的交谈，甚至很平静地相处了几天，这几天里，他们再没有提起路飞。山治告诉他草帽团的其他人都已经回到了各自的故乡，而他也只是在给餐厅出来采购食材的时候，顺手救了他。  
索隆没有去询问采购食材为什么可以从北海跨越到东海，他告诉山治现在海上到处都是假冒草帽路飞的人，让他转告其他人别去在意。  
几天后，山治把他随便放在了一个岛上。  
“少喝点酒。”  
“少抽点烟。”  
两人用这样的话告别，然后背向而行，唯一的动作也仅仅是举起手挥了挥。  
  
没有人知道，为什么巴拉迪的主厨从来没有亲手做过一道菜。  
没有人知道，基本不问世事的大剑豪砍翻了多少假冒者的船。  
  
也许只有大海知道所有的真相。  
  
  
（上部完）


	2. 下部

** 很多年之前，大海新的王者刚刚陨落。**  
** 唯一知道这一真相的是一位绿发的剑士。**  
** 我们现在，要从这里开始……**  
  
  
【3】  
  
索隆在岸边坐了一天一夜，一动不动地望着海面。  
桑尼号的影子已经看不见了。  
现在终于剩下他一个人。  
他吐出了压抑在心中的一口气，整个人都垮下来。他瘫坐在沙滩上，不觉得饿，不觉得渴，不觉得吵闹，不觉得炎热，不觉得疲倦，不觉得心痛。  
从昨晚开始，所有的知觉的停止了。  
在太阳重新升起的时候，他沉默不语的把三把剑插进了沙土之中。  
看起来就像一块墓碑。  
  
他一步步地向海洋走去，根本没有意识到自己要去做什么。  
只是想拥抱海水。  
迫切地要拥抱他。  
海水漫过了他的脚踝，他的膝盖，他的腰。  
刚下水的时候很冷，让他的皮肤泛起一阵寒颤，很快的，却感到一丝潜藏的暖，它们吸附在皮肤上，温柔的像是一个拥抱。  
索隆走得很稳，步伐不急不缓。海水终于淹没了他的胸口，呼吸开始沉闷起来，海浪打上来，让他尝到了熟悉的咸味。索隆的嘴角抽动了一下，在那一刻，他终于看见了路飞，就在不远处，瘦削的肩膀，穿着红色的衣衫，衣角被风吹得猎猎抖动，他一手按着帽子地扭过头来，在看到自己的时候，露出惊讶的表情。路飞的嘴巴动了动。  
在听到路飞声音的瞬间，索隆猛地沉入海底。  
那是他最熟悉的口型，喊着他的名字：索隆。  
  
海洋无私地接纳了绿发的来者，或者说是吞噬。  
更多的海水灌进了索隆的鼻腔，他放弃了憋气，一串气泡在他眼前飞向天空，在接触到阳光的瞬间破灭。海水是一种幽深冷漠的蓝。索隆闭上了眼睛。他感觉到有什么在他身边游过，小心翼翼地触碰着他，大概是鱼吧。他漫不经心地想着，不知道那个家伙会不会喜欢吃。  
  
溺水的感觉，他这是第一次感受到。过去，他只能从路飞脸上去揣摩这种感受。他有一个比任何人都更加会惹麻烦的船长，他做救生员却做得心甘情愿。当然嘴上免不了要教训路飞一顿，把他从水里捞上来的时候，他总是比较乖，湿漉漉的整个人都恨不得扒在你身上，每次被勒得喘不过气的时候，索隆就会吐槽路飞的求生本能真是强悍。而路飞就抬起湿漉漉的眼睛盯着索隆瞧，恢复点力气了就笑得没心没肺起来。  
其实他溺水很难受的吧，何况恶魔果实能力者相较于一般人，更要被大海所唾弃。索隆比其他人更多次地见到路飞苍白的脸颊被海水吞没，他的黑发无生气地漂浮着，眼睛闭着，整个人被海水拖着往下沉。他得游得很快才能抓住路飞的手，死命地抱着他往上浮，阳光透过海水照射到他们脸上。怀里的躯体冷得要比想象的快，当终于冲破水面的那一刻，来自海水的桎梏退去，他们拥抱着彼此，气喘吁吁，在这个时候，路飞回拥上来的力度，莫名的让人心安。真是的，明明你才是差点死掉的那个！  
可是路飞却比谁都热爱大海，他在岛上的时候会把双手浸到海里去触摸，常常缠着乌索普改进潜水装置让他到海里去玩一玩。他喜欢海水包围他的感受，即使会浑身无力。  
“我天生就该是个海贼。”他说这话的时候，满脸都是骄傲的神色，“我属于这片海。”  
索隆看着路飞这样会觉得害怕，其实也算不上害怕，就是觉得心脏不安地跳动。那一刻的路飞比任何时候都难以掌握，飘忽的下一秒消失掉也不奇怪。这些类似于呓语的话，路飞只对索隆说过，而索隆大部分时间只是沉默，大概是因为这样，路飞反而越发的喜欢和索隆分享他这些奇怪的点子。  
“在我尝起来，海水会有点甜哦。我们来比赛喝海水怎么样？”  
“索隆，游泳到底是一种怎样的感觉？哎，真好啊，我一辈子都只能是旱鸭子。”  
“你说我们先在浴缸里放满海水练习，再一步步地适应，会不会学会游泳呢？”  
“用橡皮气球是不是能在海里浮起来？”  
“嘛，不会游泳也没有关系啦，反正总是有索隆的嘛！”  
“啧，你可真会说。”索隆终于忍不住地拍了一下他的脑袋，对方转过脸来笑得像个小孩子。  
“反正索隆总会来救我的嘛！”  
“总也有我不在的时候。”  
“索隆不在的话，不掉进海里就可以了嘛。”  
路飞的尾音里带着轻快上扬的调子，满当当一股子理所当然的语气。索隆却被这话惊得一时不知要怎么接，他小心翼翼地去看路飞的脸，不出意外的还是一副坦然的神色。索隆在内心琢磨着这句话的逻辑转承就忍不住脸上发烫。他移开视线，却感觉到路飞趴到了自己的胸口上。  
“索隆的心跳得好快。”  
“啰嗦！”  
“索隆你生气啦？”  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
“……哦，那就睡吧。”说着居然就响起了小小的鼾声。索隆有点不知所措地支起身子，结果换来船长不满意的哼哼，路飞的手蛮横地压在索隆的肩头强迫他睡下。他们心脏的位置微妙地重合在了一起，一轻一重地应和着。  
“睡吧睡吧。”路飞的声音很轻，手掌覆盖在索隆的眼睛上。索隆看到阳光丝丝缕缕的穿过路飞的指缝留下红色的阴影。  
他也睡着了。  
手不知不觉搂着路飞的背，做出把他嵌进心口的姿势。  
连笑容都甜蜜的无法遮掩。  
  
沉得越深，这个世界就越安静。耳朵里汩汩的水流声也悄然消失了，心脏缓慢地跳动，呼吸迟缓，意识模糊。  
可是路飞却越发清晰地出现在自己眼前。  
他从海底升起，张开双臂，拥抱了索隆。  
他亲吻他的眼角眉梢，用脸去蹭剑士冷硬的嘴角。  
“索隆。索隆。索隆。索隆。索隆。”  
他一遍一遍呼唤着他。  
他拥抱他，在深色的海水里，心脏像是突然被人给揪紧了，疼得撕心裂肺。  
索隆忍不住张开嘴咳嗽起来，于是咸涩的海水灌进来。  
“索隆。”路飞弓起身子，他的背后是穿透海面的阳光，模糊的光影，宛如张开的翅膀。  
“索隆我们走吧。”还是那撒娇一样的黏糊语气，却霸道无双，不容辩驳。  
索隆感觉自己的手被路飞拉扯着，整个人被海流托起，海水温柔地抚摸着他，像是被未知的力量所引导。他奋力地蹬腿去抓住路飞远离自己的手，路飞调皮地冲他眨了眨眼。他们又拥抱在一起，路飞的下巴就枕在索隆的肩膀上，他嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，声音清晰的就像来自索隆的内心。  
“抱紧一点。”索隆的内心这样高喊着，“再紧一点，让我感觉到你。”  
于是就真的觉得自己是被实实在在的拥抱着，感觉不到温度，感觉不到压力，但却无比坚定地相信自己此刻被路飞所拥抱着。  
“索隆……”那个声音还在内心呼唤着。  
“索隆明明答应我了的。”  
“去他妈的答应。”  
路飞不再说话，他们紧紧地抱在一起，海水越发的温暖，世界又喧闹起来，阳光，鱼群，声音，呼吸，即使无法阻止也都回来了。  
“不要走。”索隆挣扎起来，他的手穿过那虚无的幻影，世界颠倒，分不清真假。路飞在他的手中微笑，凑过来，似乎是一个轻轻的吻。  
  
** “我喜欢索隆，喜欢的不得了不得了不得了！”**  
** “喜欢到舍不得你死掉。”**  
  
浮出水面的一刻，阳光刺得人睁不开眼。手维持了抓握的姿势，就连心脏跳动的频率都像合着另一个人的节拍。  
  
索隆离开岛的时候，选择了与指针相反的方向，他没有回头，只是努力地滑动船桨。  
离开。越远越好。  
  
  
【2】  
  
“我们的船长自己走了。”索隆这样宣布的时候，听到了耳边刮来的风声，他的鬼彻在同一时刻出鞘架住了山治的腿。  
同伴们发出惊呼，但是索隆的刀和山治的腿都不会停下。他们打得极其狼狈，完全不像海贼王的船员该有的样子，杂乱的毫无章法，死揪着对方胡搅蛮缠，只要是能揍到对方就完全不在乎自己是不是也会受到同样的冲击。简直比任何一次他们的打架都要难看，却看得出这是他们唯一一次认真的打斗。没有人去出声阻止，因为大家都发现了一个可怕的事实：  
他们的船长不见了。  
路飞，整座岛都听不到他的声音。  
山治和索隆在这悚然的寂静中缠斗着打了很久，最后索隆都丢掉了自己的剑而山治也不再用什么华丽的踢技。他们只是用最直白的体力，一拳一拳地殴打着对方。血洒在白色的沙滩上，带着一种让人焦躁的热度。  
乔巴终于不安地喊起来：“你们两个不要打了！路飞到底到哪里去了！”  
这个时候，山治正狠狠地向着索隆的下巴落下一拳，而索隆也曲起腿踢向了对方的肚子。花瓣缭乱，罗宾的手从他们身上长出来，死死地把两个伤痕累累的家伙按在地上。他们都喘着气，却不看向对方，只有脸色阴沉的可怕。娜美不知道什么时候捂住了自己的嘴巴。乌索普有些慌乱地喊起了路飞的名字。然而布鲁克，弗兰奇和罗宾却沉默下来。  
沉默。  
再没有人说话。  
因为真相其实是那样的近在咫尺。  
  
“路飞自己走了。”索隆吐掉了嘴里的血沫，“他说航行到这里就可以了。以后，就是大家自己的冒险了。”  
“可是路飞他到底去了哪里啊！他的身体……”乔巴的声音有些尖锐，但是他的话还没有说完，布鲁克的琴掉在了地上，一声闷响。  
“啊，对不起，手……手松了一下。哟呵呵呵呵……虽然，虽然我没有手！”  
“说什么傻话啊，你可是有手的啊喂，虽然只是手骨而已。”乌索普也突然这样笑着说起来，“路飞这个家伙啊，嘛，好歹也航行了六圈了，哟西！剩下的就是我乌索普大爷一个人的冒险！”  
“草帽这个家伙！呜哦哦哦哦哦，居然不和我们告别，流泪着说再见可是男人的浪漫呀！”  
“所以……所以路飞真地走了么？”  
“是啊，那个家伙，绝对是任性地离开了啊！是想和我们比赛谁先航行完剩下的部分吧！”  
“这个混蛋啊……呵……欠我的钱还没有还啊！”  
“说起来我们也是应该回去看看自己的家乡都怎么样了……对吧……路飞那个家伙搞不好已经回到东海了吧。”  
“呐，我们要不要去东海，也许可以遇到他！”  
“是的，是的，绝对是可以……遇到他的吧……”  
大家都这样断断续续地说着话，声音卡在嗓子眼里像是努力在压抑什么。  
  
** 如果哭出来的话，一直不想承认的事情就是真的了吧。**  
  
于是就让我们说着轻松的，无关痛痒的话吧。  
如果保持相信的话，也许事实就真的会为此而改变，这不是路飞最常做的事情么？  
布鲁克，弗兰奇，娜美，乔巴，乌索普的声音里藏着一丝哽咽，却因为开始说话了而不知道怎样停下来，努力地找着各种话题，脚像生根一样动不了。罗宾的手轻轻地搭在娜美的肩膀上，替她偷偷抹掉不断流下的泪水。  
  
“走吧。”山治的声音打断了这一切。他点了根烟叼在嘴里，捡起沙滩上自己的西装，像过去一样搭在背上。他站起身向岸边的桑尼号走去，他回头看向大家的样子温柔的一如往昔，没人想到船上的厨师会是第一个愿意离开的人。  
“绿藻头都说路飞离开了那肯定就是了。”山治点了点鞋尖，“我只是想着走之前再狠狠地揍他一顿罢了。”  
山治这样说着扭过头向海岸走去，他的身影被朝阳拉得很长，每走一步就在沙滩上留下一个脚印。索隆沉默地坐了下来，他把剑插进沙地里，擦了擦还在流血的眼角。  
所有人再次沉默下来。没有人说话，也没有人动一动。  
索隆最终还是擦干了眼角的血，他神色平静，看起来就和过去的每一天没有什么差别。风静静地流动着，凉意被慢慢地驱逐，一只寄居蟹爬上了海滩，他晃荡着自己的蟹钳从贝壳里探出脑袋，他摆动着自己的八只脚来到了布鲁克掉落的小提琴前。他好奇地伸出自己的眼睛打量着，最终把自己的钳子放了上去！  
一声尖锐的e小调“re”，带着粗糙的尾音贯穿了所有人的沉默。  
“别让那个橡皮笨蛋看扁了啊。”索隆似乎下了很大的决心才开口，他没有看着任何人，只是把目光凝注到微微泛着波浪的海面。他的声音才出口的时候，沙哑的可怕，以至于他说了几个字不得不停下来吞咽，来让声音恢复湿润。  
“喂，大家要一起走么，正好弗兰奇可以开船把我们送到最近的岛。”山治突然在远处喊，他不知道什么时候又回过头来，正好走到了一个阳光可以完全遮住他表情的位置。  
乔巴在这个时候大声哭泣起来，罗宾走到他身边把他抱了起来。她轻轻地走过索隆的身边却不再看他，乔巴趴在罗宾的背上看着自己离索隆越来越远，他放声地哭泣，像个人类的孩童，他抽抽噎噎地喊着路飞的名字，结果罗宾轻轻地拍了拍他的背，他便哭得再也无法说出一个完整的单词。  
乌索普默默地跟了上去，他一边走一边翻着自己的包，他的头低着，越找越慌乱，一些奇奇怪怪的种子散落出来掉落在地上，开出一朵朵奇形怪状的植物，他们在阳光下怒放又很快地枯萎下去，留下黑色的茎梗和萎缩的花瓣。最终乌索普终于找到了那个狙击王的面具，他狠狠地抹了一把自己的脸，奋力地把面具丢向大海。他在这个时候唱起来，越唱越高。他唱着，有什么在脸上肆意横流：“生于狙击岛的我/百发百中/百发百中/噜噜啦啦噜/老鼠的眼珠/Lock on/你的心脏/Lock on/狙击之岛来的大男儿/噜噜噜……噜噜啦啦……噜噜啦啦……噜噜啦啦……”  
布鲁克这个时候拉起来小提琴，他的指骨发出咔哒咔哒的声音，连带着他走起来都咔哒咔哒直响，《宾客斯的酒》这首曲子曾经是宴会首选，他们一起围坐在一起，喝着酒唱着歌，曲调欢快地流淌。路飞把筷子插在鼻孔里跳着奇怪的舞步。“你是最好的音乐家。”他满意地说着，把布鲁克的肩膀捶得咔哒咔哒直响。布鲁克拉得很慢，拉了一遍又一遍，音符传遍了小岛的每个角落，又被海浪卷着沉下海底。“还好我是一堆骨头，哟呵呵呵……所以我没有会流泪的眼睛。”他一边说，一边跟着曲调哼唱起来。  
弗兰奇走过索隆身边的时候，在他肩膀上重重地压了一下。“我会留下一艘可以离开的小船。”他说完最后一个字就迫不及待地捂住了脸，机械的手臂撞击着发出巨响。这个时候，所有人都听到了一声悲鸣，平静的海面上，桑尼号剧烈地摇晃着，卷涌着海水漫上沙滩，随后又是一下，就好像桑尼号在拍打着海面，海水被激起又落下，下了一场雨。路飞的特等席湿漉漉的，水珠滚过狮子的眼睛，再直直地坠入海中。  
娜美最后才向远处走去，她刚才一直躲在人群的后面，索隆叫住了她。  
“我需要这个岛的永久指针。请把它留给我。”娜美愣了一下，但是索隆继续说，“我知道你存了这个岛永久的记录，你似乎早就感觉到了，也许比我要更早的意识到这里会是终点站。”娜美很明显地深吸了一口气，可是她紧握的拳头告诉索隆她在颤抖，她犹豫了一会儿才从口袋里掏出一个指针。  
“这是唯一的一个，这个岛从来没有被命名过。所以这是唯一能再回到这里的东西。”  
“那个家伙……那个任性的家伙只和你告别实在是太过分了……”  
“不过，的确没有人能像你这样坚强吧……”  
“那就，只让你一个人回来吧。”  
然后娜美也走了，执拗的死也不回头，就好像当初她唯一一次背叛他们的时候一样，因为怕哭的样子被人看见，所以就要躲开所有人的目光。  
  
没有人说什么再见。  
再见。  
再也不会见到他了。  
  
  
“路飞，你真的是个混蛋。”  
索隆毫不掩饰的说了出来，在桑尼号扬起帆的那一刻。  
  
  
【1】  
  
草帽团结束了伟大航路的第六圈后，来到了一个未知的岛屿。船刚挺稳路飞就甩着橡皮手飞上了岸，身后是草帽众其他人早见怪不怪的呼喝。他们的船长在之后的几年里又长了点个子，脸也越发的显出青年的英气来，但笑起来还是那副龇牙咧嘴的小孩样子，惹起麻烦来无法无天却让人无法真的生气。如果早年的路飞爱惹麻烦是本性使然，之后越闯越大的祸绝对是自家船员惯出来的。  
当大家都踏上岸的时候，路飞已经逛遍了整个岛。这个岛不大，平和而美好。路飞笑嘻嘻地转过脸对自己的船员们宣布：“我们要在这里开宴会，开三天三夜，就这样！”  
大家没啥反对的，除了乔巴略有微词地提醒路飞要按时吃药。  
船医最近其实没少对路飞发火。乔巴现在已经长成了一头健壮的雄鹿，恢复鹿形态的时候大的足以打破一切对萌物的幻想。他在几个月前发现路飞偷偷地把药丢掉后，生气地顶着鹿角追着路飞跑了好几圈，结果船长倒是一副委屈到逆天的样子抱怨说药没有肉的味道，而且他很好不需要吃药。  
乔巴露出一副忧心忡忡的表情，他不得不再次解释他的担忧：路飞虽然看起来很好，但是在给他检查的时候（即使身体检查也只能在路飞睡着后好不容易完成），却发觉路飞的所有器官都在衰竭。可是事实上路飞看起来并没有任何问题，他依旧可以轻松地战斗，畅快地吃东西。乔巴无法解释这一切，就好像路飞身体里有什么支撑着他，让他可以忽视器官自然地衰老。也许是麦哲伦留下的毒，也许是伊万打进他身体的解毒剂，又或者是其他什么。无论怎样，乔巴建议还是先吃点药来延缓器官的衰竭。  
乔巴还在苦口婆心，一片阴影移了过来，大剑豪直接毫不犹豫地抓起路飞的肩膀，顺手捞过乔巴的药剂对着嘴灌了下去。  
“给我喝！”面露修罗之色的罗罗诺亚·索隆其实还是具备相当的威慑力，何况他现在比路飞高多了，拎起路飞就可以让他双脚离地的晃荡。  
至此之后，逼迫船长吃药这件事情就成为了副船长的专属工作。  
  
  
他们的宴会还是如船长所希望的那样开了三天三夜，没有人能真的拒绝耷拉着脸的路飞。  
篝火不分昼夜的燃烧着。  
山治一边抱怨路飞吃得越来越多，一边不停手地料理食材，结果被路飞一句“因为山治的食物真好吃，我怎么都吃不够嘛”给噎得扭过了脸，当然还是不忘把橡皮给踹飞。路飞大笑着，手臂一甩，很快加入了乌索普和乔巴的筷子舞队伍，他和乔巴抱在一起哈哈大笑，在乌索普踩在石块上吹嘘的时候，眼睛kara kara的闪闪发亮。弗兰奇和布鲁克在那边玩起了吉他和小提琴的诡异二重奏，娜美在路飞把肉汁撒到她鞋子上的时候，毫不留情地揍得他满头包。索隆在一边大口地喝酒而罗宾依旧优雅地微笑。  
他们就这样不知疲倦地欢庆着，日升日落，当大家都睡去的时候，路飞是唯一不知疲倦的那个，于是在第二天醒来时，他们得面对各种奇怪的恶作剧，脸上被画满了胡子或者堆满了花，又或者在还困顿的时候就被海水浇醒。  
他们的船长就好像这是一辈子最后的一次宴会一样，乐此不疲地狂欢着。  
  
最后一晚的时候，似乎路飞也终于玩累了。他抱着乔巴蜷缩在索隆身边，大家都围着篝火昏昏欲睡，音乐家拉起舒缓的调子，一轮月亮瓦蓝瓦蓝地挂在天空。大家说起很多过去的事情，第一次相遇，第一次战斗，流下眼泪的理由，多少次的欢乐，似乎一旦说起来就停不下来了，他们的旅程太过漫长，任何一个片段回忆起来都意犹未尽。而路飞却只是安静地听着，睁着眼睛认真地看着每个人。最终所有人都意识到路飞悄无声息的凝视而说不出话来。  
“致我们的海贼王。”罗宾突然说，高举起酒杯。  
“致我们的海贼王。”大家纷纷说道，酒水飞溅着，而路飞露出满足惬意的笑容，在下一秒就睡去。  
  
  
“罗宾罗宾？”  
“什么事啊，路飞？”  
“你还记得你以前和我说过的那个故事么？就是什么海的精灵啊，歌啊什么的。”  
“哦，那是在很久之前船员们关于海葬的传说，说是如果把死去的海员沉入海底，他的肉体献祭给了海的精灵，那么他的灵魂就会永远活在这片海洋上，无拘无束，自由无往。更有人说，在寂静无人的夜晚，听到了自己死去船员唱着动听的歌，回来找自己的同伴，保佑着他们的航行永远顺利。”  
“哦，听起来好有意思啊！”  
“路飞，这些毕竟只是传说，而且海葬已经被废弃很久了，人们总还是希望能有一个葬身之地的，何况是漂泊了一辈子的海员？”  
“不，罗宾，我很喜欢大海。因为我是在海上遇到了你们。”  
“……”  
“大家，能够永远在一起，真是太好了。”  
  
  
【0】  
  
索隆睁开了眼睛。  
他其实陷在沉睡里，却莫名其妙地醒来。  
第一眼就看到路飞撑在他身上，默默地俯视他。他们靠得极近，距离是刚好可以看清对方脸的距离。索隆睁得眼睛发痛，却不知道为什么舍不得眨眼睛。路飞怔怔地凝视着他，瞳仁里清晰地倒映着自己的影像。  
“索隆。”路飞开口的时候，一大滴泪珠滚落下来，正好滴落在索隆的眼角，又很快地滑落下去，路飞咧开嘴角，他的笑容逐渐扩大，眼泪却一颗接着一颗地滚落下来。  
“索隆，对不起了。”他一边笑一边哭的样子让索隆紧张得喘不过气来，他觉得指尖发麻，就像掉落进一个可怕的梦魇里。他深吸了一口气才挣脱开莫名的恐惧，急急忙忙抬起手腕去擦路飞的脸，却接触到路飞瞬间跌落的身体，重重的，不受控制的砸进索隆怀里。  
“啊，该死的！”路飞小声地抱怨着，“手一瞬间没有力气了，你等我一下……”  
路飞轻描淡显的语气刺得索隆太阳穴生疼，他猛地抱紧路飞准备叫醒乔巴，可路飞却先一步地咬住了索隆的嘴唇。这其实称不上是吻，却让索隆的大脑一片空白。他们大眼瞪小眼的维持着僵硬的姿势，索隆收紧了手臂，触手是难以想象的柔软。  
停在这一刻就好了，索隆想着。路飞发生微弱的笑声，就好像窥伺到这一想法似的。索隆感觉到他的的睫毛搔刮着自己的脸，接着被咬住的嘴唇松开。  
“不要吵索隆。”他不知道什么时候止住了泪水，就好像那些咸涩的东西不曾出现过一样，“陪着我吧，我们得离开这里。”索隆迷迷糊糊地抱着路飞站起来，又似乎清楚地知道将要发生什么。他迈开沉重的步子，觉得自己像是上了发条的机器，全身在叫嚣着酸疼。他们的同伴安然的沉睡着，星空下只有他和路飞两个人缓步前行。路飞走路有点歪歪扭扭，索隆干脆伸出手臂搂抱着他，他很快感觉到路飞把大部分重量架到他的身上，并对他瞥来一个感激的眼神。  
这让索隆几乎潸然欲泣。  
  
他们沉默地走了好久，只有呼吸声是唯一的交流。路飞似乎明白自己要走去哪里，眼睛一直盯着前方，直到确定离开伙伴们很远了，路飞才转过头看着身旁的索隆。  
“人总是要死的。”他说得很平静，“对不起，我要死了。”  
真的听到这句却没有想象中的震惊。索隆停下脚步，他们就面对面的在夜空下站着，索隆微微低着头，他用仅有的一只眼睛死死地看进路飞黑色的眼睛里，那里黑的看不到底，也许潜藏着太多的东西，也许空无一物。路飞在这个时候伸出手想要遮住索隆的眼睛，却被索隆狠狠地抓住，动作里是显而易见的怒气。索隆是真的想抽刀砍了路飞，可事实上他只是死死地抓着路飞的那只手僵在那里。他突然发现那只手几乎没有一丝温度，他努力地抓紧那只手，寄希望于能把自己的温度熨上去，但是那只手冷的就像一块冰，怎么样都捂不热。  
路飞还是在笑，他好像早就知道了一样，释然得可怕。索隆从那样的笑容里读懂了一切，无可挽回。  
他的世界在这一刻开始坍塌。  
“已经撑不下去了，明明是希望能一直航行下去的，和大家，和索隆一起。”  
“再陪我走走吧。”路飞小小声地要求着，语气像是个知道自己做错事的孩子，“我给自己挑了块好地方，索隆带我去那里吧。”路飞这样说着，却在迈出下一步的时候无力的向地面摔去，一双有力的臂膀抓住了他，他被按进一个炽热的怀抱里，他听到索隆的牙齿咬得吱嘎吱嘎直响，他抬起头去寻找索隆的脸，却被人腾空抱了起来，他的脸贴在索隆的心口上，听得到心脏一下一下重重地击打着胸腔。四肢的麻木感让他觉得整个人都很沉重，路飞努力支配着自己的身体，更加地贴近索隆，这花掉了他最后的力气。  
  
这是索隆第一次可以这样无所顾忌地拥抱路飞。曾经潜藏在内心的欲望现在苍白的一触即碎。在路飞生命的尽头，似乎一切都不再重要。他们还有多久的时间？真可笑，连倒计时的刻度都不知道。也许他们还能相聚十分钟，也许只有一秒。  
  
索隆曾经在一个岛上救过一个瞎眼的算命师，他干枯如树枝的手指死死地揪着索隆的衣角。  
“你说，如果你恋人的生命走到了尽头，你希望实现什么愿望？”  
索隆冷着脸打开了对方的手。他望着那张树皮一样苍老的脸一字一句地说：  
“我没有恋人，所以不会有什么生命尽头的蠢问题。”  
而对方在听到时，咧开没牙的嘴拼凑出一个可怖的笑容。而索隆只是转过身，把那宛如诅咒的笑声远远地甩在身后。  
  
路飞从来不是自己的恋人。一开始是不敢说出爱，慢慢的是意识到这个家伙大概也不明白什么是爱。  
身为海贼的他们，世界简单而直白。  
野心与同伴。  
我站在你身边。  
你一往无前，我奉陪到底。  
这个世界再大也不过如此。  
如果路飞每次回头第一个找的就是自己，如果每次寂寞的时候他第一个想到的就是自己，如果他身边最近的位置站立的永远是自己。那么，其实他已经得到了比爱，更重要的东西。  
大剑豪心满意足地陪着他的海贼王，碧落黄泉，上天入地。他们嚣张地挑战世界，享受着最大的自由，无视一切可笑的束缚。于是所有人都忘记了，时间才是最大的杀手。  
伤痛如果无法感觉就会累积，疲倦会藏在暗处等待伺机报复无度的挥霍。任何东西都有寿命，任何感情都有期限。  
我说我爱你，缺少了宾语，就没有意义。  
  
他们走到了岛的另一边。索隆发现这里有一个用石块推放的箭头。  
他走过去在路飞的示意下把他放在沙滩上，他坐在路飞身后，支撑着他，望着平静的海面。  
“我的墓地。”路飞这样宣布的时候，居然还有一丝骄傲的神色，“这里可以看到你们起航的方向，我可是有留心问过娜美哦，而且这里的月色最好。”  
索隆发出一声含糊不清的哼声，他把路飞搂得更紧一点，努力地想要温暖他逐渐冰冷的身躯。  
“不能告诉别人我死了。谁都不可以。我是真的有这样认真的计划着。”  
“我让One Piece从这个世界上消失了，之后我发觉，我好像夺走了大家的梦想。既然这样，我就还一个One Piece给大家吧。人们总是需要追寻什么，才会在越走越远的道路上发现自己真正想要的东西。”  
“你看我就因此找到了大家。我找到了你们，你们才是我的梦想。”  
他说到这里停顿了一下，头歪向一边侧耳倾听什么，却只是无奈地摇了摇头，他再次开口，说得比刚才更加的缓慢，咬字比刚才吃力了起来，发音变得有些模糊，声音也时高时低。  
“我在刚才，认认真真地再去看了一遍你们每个人的脸。其实从一周前，我就在努力地记住你们，一定要更清楚地记住才行，这样我才能再找回你们。”  
“索隆你相信人的灵魂可以留在大海上么？”  
“我们见识了那么多不可思议的事情，所以说死后有灵魂什么的，也不是不可能吧！”  
路飞这样说着就不再出声，索隆知道他在固执地等他的回答，他点了点头，下巴蹭过路飞柔软的头发。  
时间变得沉重迟缓，宛如一场漫长的凌迟。  
“真的是没有想要吵醒索隆的。可是看到你的时候，就怎么样都不舍得离开。为什么你连睡着了都要皱着眉啊？我死后索隆会怎么样？索隆还会继续航海么？他会不会加入别的海贼团？想着这些就会连原本平静的心情都变得焦躁起来。”

  
_ 路飞就要死了，路飞就要死了，路飞就要死了，路飞就要死了。_  
_ 路飞就要死了。_

  
索隆很想就这么喊出来，让自己的无助洒遍每一寸土地，可是他的怀抱里承载着路飞，他居然可以这么轻，这让他连呼吸都小心翼翼，似乎任何的妄动就会带来路飞的消逝。  
“路飞，我会陪你一起死的。我发誓。”  
索隆死死地圈紧了路飞。可是这句话路飞像是没有听到一样，他只是继续自顾自地说下去。  
“啊，真的好想再吃一次山治做的饭，可是最近总是尝不出味道。”  
“娜美的钱，不知道还有多少没还呐。”  
“弗兰奇的机器人完全战斗终极形态也没看到。”  
“乌索普还和我约好，要说狙击王在刹博罗迪岛的第二百三十次战斗呐。”  
“上次打翻了乔巴的药剂，还没有让他知道，嘿嘿……”  
“罗宾的那本历史书被我拿去垫桌角了，也不知道她发现了没有，是不是还在找……”  
“布鲁克上次和我说，拉布有了小拉布，我们说好要一起去看的！”  
“而且啊……还没有告诉索隆，我很喜欢他的事情……”  
** “我喜欢索隆，喜欢的不得了不得了不得了！”**  
索隆的喉间发出痛苦的呜咽，而路飞终于转过脸来，他看起来疲惫至极，随时都会睡去，可是在接触到索隆目光的时候，又变得神采奕奕起来。  
“我知道这个时候不该再说这样的话，可是总觉得如果在死之前还不告诉索隆的话，就太不甘心了。我喜欢着索隆，要比喜欢其他人，更加地喜欢着索隆。”  
“路飞。”索隆捧起了他的脸，他强迫路飞更加努力地凝视着自己，他要霸占他的视线，霸占他的生命，不与任何人分享，“看着我路飞。我在这里，我是真实的。但是如果你不在了，我找不到可以立足的地方。”索隆的眼睛此刻就像狼一样凶狠，“你不能阻止我和你在一起。”  
这句话索隆是一个字一个字咬出来的，他说得很慢，他不清楚路飞还能听清多少，他得保证他明白，无论路飞在哪里，他也只会出现在路飞所在的地方。  
路飞露出的神色表示他明白了。在那一刻他的神色却改变了。  
“我就在这片海上。”路飞眨了眨眼睛，“我会永远地留在海上。而索隆，你要过完你剩下的人生，我会等着你。”路飞又重复了一遍，**“我就在这片海上。”**  
索隆此刻的表情就好像他会吃人，他捏紧路飞脸颊的力道其实会让人疼得尖叫，可是路飞感觉不到了。有一种无形的东西阻隔在他们之间，要把他们拉得越来越远。  
是流逝的生命。  
“曾经艾斯死的时候……”路飞突然提起自己哥哥的名字，让索隆一愣，他眯起眼睛，陷落进回忆里，“我当时绝望的就要死掉了。真的觉得生命痛苦的只能这样停止了。我一个人趴在地上，伤痕累累，去破坏一切可以破坏的东西，渴求任何东西可以结束自己的生命。”  
“想去死和想活下去其实都是一样需要付出努力。可最终我还是活了下来，因为梦想，因为同伴，因为仅仅只是想活下去。很久之后，会偶然的庆幸还好自己活下来了，虽然会觉得有小小的负罪感，但是能够活下来真的太美好了。可以和大家走更远的路，看到更多的东西，实现梦想，不仅是我的，还有你们的……这些，都是必须活着才能做到。所以我知道，人，绝对不可以轻易地死去。”  
“当真的意识到自己就要死的时候，第一时间也是害怕的。想着无论如何也要走完这一圈，于是奇迹般地撑到了现在。那个时候每个晚上都舍不得睡着，然后慢慢的睡眠就消失了。也不觉得累，我在黑暗里听着你们各自的呼吸，就会觉得安心。有一次晚上差点就撑不住了，当时整个身体都麻木了，我当时怕得要死，倒不是怕死掉，而是觉得突然就这样死掉实在太不甘心了。好歹要和你们再开一次宴会，再唱一次歌什么的……于是我就在心里不断地祈求，也不知道该向谁祈求……”  
“再等一等……再等一等……再等一等……”  
“你看，其实无论什么时候，都是更加希望活下去的。而我只能走到这里了，但是索隆不可以，大家也不可以。你们终于可以去做些其他的事情。我没有这个权利来夺走你们剩下的时光，也不需要你们为了我而难过。你们要继续活下去，以此来证明我也曾经活着。”  
“啊！”路飞突然像是想起了什么的喊了一声，“对不起，因为真的做过要和索隆一起去死的梦……可是真的……我太喜欢索隆了，**喜欢到舍不得你死掉。**”路飞没有再说下去，他感觉到自己的唇被堵住，和刚才那个情急之下的堵咬不同，索隆的吻带着痛苦的挣扎和无尽的依恋，这个吻尝起来是那么的咸涩。路飞的脸被打湿了，但是他的眼睛已经无法哭泣。他很想张开双臂抱一下索隆，或者仰起头亲一下他的额头。然而事实上他只能努力让自己不要失去意识。  
最后的时刻了，他赚到了一个全心全意的吻。  
“索隆……你尝起来是大海的味道。”  
  
路飞安静地睡着了。风撩起他的额发。他的嘴角带着一抹笑容。  
索隆抱着他，他终于把自己的体温烙在了路飞的身上，现在他是温暖的。  
他抱着路飞顺着箭头走向海洋。海水沾湿了路飞的衣角，然后是胸口。  
“晚安，路飞。”索隆对着路飞的耳边轻轻地说，随后松开了怀抱。  
被海洋唾弃的海贼王，终于被他热爱的大海所接纳。  
路飞一点一点地沉了下去，他偷偷地从这个世界溜走了，只让他的大剑豪知道。  
月影斑驳，一层层的荡开。  
海水卷起小小的浪花。  
索隆还是死抓着路飞的右手，从掌心一直纠缠到指尖，还是不肯放弃。他几乎是咬牙切齿的僵硬着一张脸，死死地低着头看着海水下那张安静的脸，不知名的力量从索隆的手中抽走了最后的连接，索隆惊呼一声向前冲了一下去抓路飞的手，可是却再也握不到了。  
就像路飞自己松开了手。  
  
  
_ 他就在海上。_  
_ 我的恋人就在海上。_  
_ 海浪就是他动听的歌。_  
  
  
** “索隆，最后一个船长命令。”**  
** “活下去。”**  
  
  
THE END


End file.
